It is well recognized that airports are generate a great deal of noise during aircraft takeoffs and landings. This acoustic energy is left to dissipate and represents a lost energy resource. Heretofore, there has been no way to recycle the acoustic energy generated by aircraft during takeoffs and landings.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system to harvest the free acoustic energies available at airport runways for electricity generation.